1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a holder for protectively displaying flat objects, and more particularly relates to a light weight inexpensive holder which permits rapid securement and bordering of visually distinctive flat objects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is often sought to protectively display flat visually distinctive materials such as photographs, drawings, collectible sports cards, currency and postage stamps. It is further desirable to utilize a surrounding border that enhances the appearance of the object.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,245,775 to Goserud discloses a protective holder for displaying both sides of flat rectangular objects such as sports cards. The Goserud holder is comprised of a jacket formed from two facing rectangular sheets of transparent plastic interbonded along three edges. A framing insert member, having a thickness which perfectly fills the space between the facing sheets, has a centered rectangular aperture of a size to exactly receive the sports card.
By virtue of such construction, both surfaces of the sports card are substantially coplanar with the opposed surfaces of the framing insert member, and the edges of the sports card lie in abutment with the edges defining the centered aperture. The Goserud holder, although having several specialized features, requires that the aperture of the insert member exactly matches the rectangular perimeter of the sports card.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,671 to Hager discloses a transparent plastic display case for the long term protective storage of valuable flat items such as postage stamps. The case is fabricated of facing rigid panels which interactively define an interior holding zone carefully dimensioned to maintain the panels in spaced apart relationship. A thin transparent retainer is utilized to secure flat objects, such as postage stamps, and the retainer is inserted into the holding zone. The edges of the case are then permanently bonded in an inert atmosphere to ensure archival storage of the thus encased object. A very important concept of the Hager display case is that the panels of the case do not squeeze down upon the retainer. The Hager case is of significant weight, and is intended for one-time use. Encasement of a collectible object within the Hager case requires specialized equipment.
Despite the numerous prior art disclosures of framing holders for displaying flat objects, certain desirable needs remain unfulfilled.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a re-usable plastic holder for protectively displaying visually distinctive flat objects.
It is another object of this invention to provide a holder as in the foregoing object which rapidly and removably accommodates a flat object.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a holder of the aforesaid nature wherein a single insertive movement of the flat object achieves framing and securement within the holder.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a holder of the aforesaid nature of sufficiently low weight to be pendently supported as a Christmas tree ornament.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a holder of the aforesaid nature of simple construction amenable to low cost manufacture.
These and other beneficial objects and advantages will be apparent from the following description.